muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirogane Takeru
Shirogane Takeru (白銀武) is the main character of the two main games of the Muv-Luv franchise: Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative. He also makes appearences in different media by Âge, from fandisks to anime. Extra A third-year student in Hakuryou's class B, Takeru is a typical high schooler with a carefree attitude and a love for videogames, and in particular, for the virtual reality mecha battle game Valgern-On. Childhood friends with Kagami Sumika, he spends his days teasing and fighting with her, which attracts unwarranted attention from classmates. Despite being fairly intelligent, his laziness sometimes makes him fail in school. As a child, he made a promise with a girl in the local park to one day marry her, that he has since assumed to have been Sumika. Without warning, a strange girl suddenly appeared in his home, specifically in his bed, and surprised both him and Sumika. Later that morning, the girl joined their class in school, filling the recently vacated seat right next to Takeru, and presented herself as Mitsurugi Meiya. Meeting with Takeru's other friends, Tama, Ayamine and Chizuru, Takeru's days of romance and hijinks began. Unlimited Without noticing, Takeru wakes up late for school, and wonders why neither Sumika or Meiya bothered to wake him up. Worried, he goes outside, only to find out that the world was now in ruins. Finding a huge, completely destroyed mech lodged into the side of his house, he becomes happier than ever. Convincing himself that it's a dream, he decides to take advantage of the situation and explore the world. When he arrives to where his old school should have been, he is met with resistance by guards of the place, and is thrown into jail. He is freed by Kouzuki Yuuko, whom he recognizes as his teacher, but in reality is the vice-commander of the military site, Yokohama base. There, he finds out about the terrible truth of the state of the world: A race of aliens called BETA have invaded earth and have been fighting an almost one-sided battle with humanity for decades. Still skeptical and believing it's a dream, he decides to join the military as a cadet with the help of Yuuko, soon meeting many more people he knew, including alternate versions all of his friends, except for the single most important presence: Sumika. With time, he receives military training and learns even more about the world and the people of it, although he is troubled by the fact that he is dead weight compared to the rest of the team. After some time, his team is finally allowed to start training on military mechs, TSFs. He shows amazing potential, beating all previous records and proving to be one of the most talented pilots the base has ever seen. As time goes on, the desire to eventually return to his own world slowly diminishes, and he even begins to think of this new world as his own. Falling in love with one of his friends, he decides to fight for this new world, and give his life if necessary. In a world that has lost hope, with a humanity that has decided to leave Earth, he chooses to stay and fight to the bitter end. Alternative Takeru wakes up believing that everything that had happened was just a dream. However, he notices something was wrong: he has been sent back in time to the beginning of the events in Muv-Luv Unlimited. But instead of letting a disaster strike again, he decides to help stop it before it even begins. The solution: helping to complete Alternative IV. Met with resistance by the vice-commander of Yokohama Base, he soon convinces her to give him an opportunity. He joins the military as a cadet once again. But unlike last time, he now has the knowledge and the physical fitness that years of training have given him. Excelling at everything, he rushes through training, pulling his comrades with him, always looking for a way to change the future positively. Soon, the future does start changing, but not necessarily in the way he hoped. After witnessing incredibly tragic events firsthand, he is diagnosed with PTSD, and becomes depressed, to the point he almost gives up hope. But after finally regaining confidence in both himself and his mission, he gets back on track with the help of Yuuko and his comrades. Learning many things about humans and how the world works in the way, and maturing both as a person and as a soldier, Takeru gives everything to complete his objectives, losing many important things in the process, but also regaining others, always believing that the future he will obtain will be a precious one for earth. The Day After He has apparently joined the ranks of the Imperial Royal Guards as of the year 2005. Quotes "I had a dream. A dream of people living innocently, without knowing the meaning of peace. I had a dream. A dream of people risking their lives and living for the sake of protecting something. I think...only God knows which it was. But I still ask myself...was there something I could've done? I wonder, was that why I came to this world in the first place? If this was my unavoidable destiny, then what exactly was I to this world? Sad partings...the fate of humanity...and my own... I still wonder if I could've changed them. If I'd had a strong will to protect what I was meant to protect...from the start... Then maybe there was something only I could've done. I think there was. So...so... At the very least...I'll live on...and try to protect everything. I want to survive and protect this planet everyone gave up on. I think I can do that. The people left behind...the feelings left behind...the people I love... I'll protect them all with my life. I should be able to do something. There must be something. Humanity won't lose. I'll never lose. Because...I'm here... Because...I'm...still here..." Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Day After